Oh, The Crazy Things You Do!!!
by Sabertooth Kitty
Summary: Mewtwo, Lugia, and Entei share a cabin in the mountains for 2 weeks, but will they survive each other's habits?!
1.

M.L.E.P. (Mewtwo, Lugia, and Entei Productions) Presents:  
  
OH, THE CRAZY THINGS YOU DO!!!  
  
Staring:  
MEWTWO; a psychic cat Pokemon  
LUGIA; a water bird Pokemon  
ENTEI; a fire dog Pokemon  
  
Co-staring: (in order of appearance)  
LENNY; the backstage manager  
BOSS; the owner of Pokemon  
CAMERON; Mewtwo's caretaker  
ALEX; Lugia's caretaker  
MELANIE; Entei's caretaker  
CLERK; the guy in the Summer Springs hotel lobby  
CHERYL; girl obsessed with Mewtwo (in an odd way...)  
SHANNON; Cheryl's friend (also obsessed with Mewtwo)  
MACEY; Pokemon trainer (who wants to catch Lugia)  
MANAGER; woman who owns Summer Springs  
MAID; woman who cleans up the cabins (and sick of Entei)  
OFFICER JENNY; on patrol near the hotel  
SHANA; a female Mewtwo  
MS. NUUTZY; psychiatrist  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon - there, I said it. HAPPY?!?  
Rated PG for 1/100 sexual sugesstion (boyfriend, girlfriend,   
smoochy-smooch mostly; the other is that "come-hither" look)  
I also don't own 'Spy Kids' or 'Crocodile Dundee in Los Angeles'.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ACT I, SCENE I  
  
(July 20, 2:17 PM, Pokemon studios. Mewtwo, Lugia, and Entei are sitting in a large waiting room. Mewtwo is sipping tea, Lugia looks down at the headline of a newspaper, and Entei plays with a yo-yo about the size of a tire)  
  
LUGIA:(looking up from newspaper) Hey, did you guys see the 'Spy Kids' movie?  
  
ENTEI: (growls) It stole my place in the theater.  
  
MEWTWO: Didn't your movie come out later, though?  
  
ENTEI: I think so ... but I'm still sore about-  
  
MEWTWO & LUGIA: Get over it!  
  
ENTEI: Shutting up.  
  
MEWTWO: I didn't see the 'Spy Kids' movie, but I did see the new 'Crocodile Dundee in Los Angeles' movie.  
  
LUGIA: Was it good?  
  
MEWTWO: Hillarious. (imitating tour guide) Oh no! It's a giant anaconda! (imitates Mick Dundee by forming a fist and pushing up)  
  
LUGIA: (thinking) I've gotta see it sometime.  
  
LENNY: (walks in from other room) The boss will see you now.  
  
ENTEI: (gets up) Thanks, Lenny. (looks to Lugia and Mewtwo) It's time, you guys.  
  
(Lugia and Mewtwo stand. They and Entei walk into the room)  
  
END OF ACT I, SCENE I 


	2. 

Oh, The Crazy Things You Do!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I don't own Pokemon, so don't sue me!  
Rated PG for content shown MUCH later in the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Act I, Scene II  
  
(Office of Boss. Mewtwo, Lugia, and Entei are waiting for the Boss to say something. Boss holds cigar in his mouth)  
  
BOSS: (blowing puff of smoke) So, you guys want a vacation?  
  
ENTEI: If at all possible, Boss, Sir.  
  
BOSS: (chuckles) No can do, boys!  
  
LUGIA: Why not? I think we deserve it.  
  
BOSS: You're all booked! You've got merchandise to sell, little kids to entertain, and money to earn for moi!  
  
MEWTWO: Two weeks is all we ask, Boss, Sir.  
  
BOSS: (thinks) Two weeks, eh?  
  
MEWTWO, LUGIA, & ENTEI: Yes!!!  
  
BOSS: Oh...what they heck? Two weeks it is, but that's all you've got.  
  
(Mewtwo, Entei, and Lugia sigh in relief)  
  
BOSS: Yeah, yeah. Just get out before I change my mind.  
  
(Mewtwo, Entei, and Lugia exit)  
  
END OF ACT I, SCENE II 


	3. 

Oh, The Crazy Things You Do!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I don't own Pokemon, 'The Red Badge of Courage',   
or 'La Cucaracha', okay?  
Rated PG for...oh, forget it! You'll find out later!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Act I, Scenes III, IV, and V  
  
Scene III  
(5:47 PM. 1/2 Mewtwo's dressing room, 1/2 Cameron's bedroom. Mewtwo is talking on the phone with Cameron, discussing his vacation plans...)  
  
MEWTWO: ...and then I'm going to catch up on my reading-hm, I never did finish 'The Red Badge of Courage'. Anyway, then I think I'll check out the-  
  
CAMERON: (sighing) Shut up, man! I know you're excited and all, but you can tell everything after you get back from it!  
  
MEWTWO: You're taking me, if I'm not mistaken.  
  
CAMERON: No. Listen, I can't stay too long. I've got a date with Veronica.  
  
MEWTWO: Veronica? Who's Veronica?  
  
CAMERON: My gal. She so digs me, man!  
  
MEWTWO: (snaps his fingers) Now I remember her. Isn't she approaching your house right now in an extremely odd car with it's own redition of 'La Cucaracha' built into the horn?  
  
CAMERON: How'd you know?  
  
(tires screech and horn plays 'La Cucaracha' on Cameron's side)  
  
MEWTWO: Heard it 5 seconds before you did.  
  
CAMERON: Yeah, whatever. Gotta go! (hangs up)  
  
(Mewtwo hangs up and reads another book)  
  
END OF SCENE III  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Scene IV  
(Sky above L.A. Lugia is soaring through the air with Alex on his back)  
  
LUGIA: (laughs) I loved that thermal.  
  
ALEX: Yeah, it was cool, but do you want to hear something even cooler?  
  
LUGIA: Sure, wassup?  
  
ALEX: You. (laughs) Anyway, I beat Clair today.  
  
LUGIA: The Blackthorn City Gym Leader? How?  
  
ALEX: It's amazing what the Internet can do for Pokemon trainers.  
  
LUGIA: Awesome, dude. (remembers) Oh, can you get me to my vacationing spot tomorrow? I would, but you know...  
  
ALEX: (nods) Understood. Pokemon trainers must be a real hassle for you, huh?  
  
LUGIA: You don't know the half of it. (backs up) Goose alert!  
  
(runs through a flock of flying Canadian geese)  
  
END OF SCENE IV  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Scene V  
(Pokemon groomers. Entei has a killer itch on his back and Melanie is trying to find it's source)  
  
ENTEI: (wincing) Hurry, I can't stay still for much longer.  
  
MELANIE: (frustrated) Think about something else.  
  
ENTEI: (thinks) I need protection on my way to-  
  
MELANIE: The hotel? Oh, sure.  
  
ENTEI: (rolls his eyes) My caretaker, a psychic.  
  
MELANIE: Be quiet. (pulls out a bloated Golbat from Entei's fur) So this is how you got that itch.  
  
ENTEI: Don't under-estimate it. That thing's like a tick to me.  
  
MELANIE: (lets Golbat fly off weakly) In more ways than one.  
  
(Entei and Melanie walk out of the Pokemon Groomers)  
  
END OF SCENE V 


	4. 

Oh, The Crazy Things You Do!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I don't own Pokemon, is that understood?  
(class in backround says, 'Yes, Ms. Brilliant Thinker')  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Act I, Scene VI  
  
(Lobby of Summer Springs hotel. Mewtwo and Cameron walk up to the check-in desk)  
  
CAMERON: (rings bell) Hello?  
  
CLERK: (walks up) Hello, and welcome to Summer Springs, the vacation getaway for all Pokemon actors and their trainers-  
  
MEWTWO: Don't I know it!  
  
CLERK: -You must be Cameron, because who else would you be, standing next to Mewtwo?  
  
CAMERON: (sarcastically) No, I'm a crazed fan who followed this guy in here for an autograph. (turns to Mewtwo) Sign my forehead with a perminant marker, would you?  
  
(Clerk blows a whistle and two guys from the backround carry Cameron to the front door and throw him out)  
  
CAMERON: (far off) Hey, I was just kidding!  
  
MEWTWO: (turns to Clerk) I'll take my room key now.  
  
CLERK: Certainly. (goes in back and returns with key) Here you are, sir. Take the gondala to Mt. Articuno and find the cabin with 316 on the front. (give key to Mewtwo)  
  
MEWTWO: Thank you.  
  
(Mewtwo leaves and five minutes later, Lugia and Alex walk up to the check-in desk)  
  
ALEX: Clerk! My client needs a room!  
  
CLERK: (rolls his eyes) Doesn't everyone here? Anyway, welcome to Summer Springs. You must be Lugia and Alex.  
  
LUGIA: (nods head) Yep, that's us all right!  
  
ALEX: Yeah, yeah. Enough talk, get the key so I can get to Indigo Plateau. Lance waits for no one, you know.  
  
CLERK: Met him once; short patience span. (gives Alex the key) Okay, fly to Mt. Articuno. There should be a cabin waiting for you. It's the extremely big one; it has 316 on the front.  
  
ALEX: Okay. (pats Lugia on the back) Have a great time, buddy.  
  
LUGIA: (smiles) You, too.  
  
(Alex and Lugia go their separate ways and five minutes later, Entei and Melanie walk up to the check-in desk)  
  
MELANIE: Um, me and Entei are here. Got the room ready?  
  
CLERK: Of course, Melanie. (goes to get the key)  
  
MELANIE: Okay, you can get there okay, right?  
  
ENTEI: It's a short walk for me, Melanie. I'll be fine.  
  
CLERK: (gives key to Melanie) Walk up to Mt. Articuno and find the large cabin with 316 on it.  
  
MELANIE: Remember to clean up after yourself.  
  
CLERK: Excuse me, but we have cleaning people to take care of it.  
  
MELANIE: You've never seen Entei make a mess, have you?  
  
(Clerk steps back and walks into the back)  
  
ENTEI: (chuckles) Yes, Melanie. I will.  
  
(Melanie and Entei go their separate ways)  
  
END OF SCENE VI 


	5. 

Oh, The Crazy Things You Do!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I never owned, don't own, and never will own Pokemon or the Backstreet Boys.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SCENES VII, VIII, & IX  
  
Scene VII  
  
(Mewtwo waits in line for the gondala. Two hyperactive teenage girls walk up to him)  
  
CHERYL: Um, are you Mewtwo?  
  
MEWTWO: (raises an eyebrow) Last time I checked, I was. Why?  
  
(Cheryl and Shannon look at each other and giggle in excitement)  
  
SHANNON: Can we, like, ask you a question?  
  
MEWTWO: (cautiously) Um, sure. What?  
  
SHANNON: Are you...like...dating anyone?  
  
MEWTWO: (steps back in surprise) You must be joking!  
  
(Cheryl and Shannon giggle more)  
  
MEWTWO: Why did you ask?  
  
CHERYL: Because we think you're hot.  
  
MEWTWO: Actually, in this weather, I'm rather cold.  
  
SHANNON: No, hot as in 'Backstreet Boys' hot.  
  
CHERYL: Excuse me? He's definately hotter than those immature little boys.  
  
MEWTWO: How do you know what the temperature is where the 'Backstreet Boys' are? They must be in Antarctica to be colder than this.  
  
SHANNON: Well, like Cheryl said, they're immature. (puts her hands on Mewtwo's shoulders) We go for guys that are mature, intellegent-  
  
CHERYL: (pushes Shannon away)-and cute.  
  
MEWTWO: (scared) You two need help! (jumps to the front of the line) I need this next gondala NOW!!!  
  
SHANNON: Oh, well. He's gotta come down from his cabin sometime-  
  
CHERYL: -and we'll be right here when he does.  
  
(Mewtwo gets on the next gondala and the girls leave)  
  
END OF SCENE VII  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Scene VIII  
  
(Side of Mt. Articuno. Lugia flys around, looking for the cabin.  
Meanwhile, below, Macey looks up and checks her Pokedex to find it is Lugia)  
  
MACEY: (amazed) Wow, Lugia! That'll be a great addition to my Pokedex. (looks around) Hmm...mustn't let anyone else find out.  
  
(Macey leaves)  
  
END OF SCENE VIII  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Scene IX  
  
(Other side of Mt. Articuno. Entei is walking up, looking for the cabin as well)  
  
ENTEI: Nice...(looks around more)...wish I could find my cabin. (looks to a certain area) There it is. (looks up and down) That IS a big cabin.  
  
(Entei walks to the cabin door, inserts the key, and turns the knob. He opens the door and walks in to find Mewtwo and Lugia quarreling)  
  
MEWTWO: For the last time, Lugia, this is MY cabin!  
  
LUGIA: I told you already, Mewtwo. This is MY cabin!  
  
ENTEI: I think you're both mistaken; this is MY cabin!  
  
MEWTWO & LUGIA: NO, IT'S NOT!  
  
ENTEI: Yes, it is!  
  
(Manager walks in from behing Entei)  
  
MANAGER: Sorry to disturb you, but this is all of your cabin.  
  
MEWTWO, LUGIA, & ENTEI: WHAT?!?  
  
MANAGER: It seems as if we've made a mistake. I'm sorry; you can either share the cabin or leave and we'll give you a refund.  
  
(The 3 Pokemon think of what their boss told them and look to the manager)  
  
LUGIA: We'll share the cabin.  
  
MANAGER: (sighs) Good. (walks out) Enjoy your stay!  
  
MEWTWO: Alright...we all have this cabin for two weeks, so do either of you have bad habits?  
  
ENTEI: I'm a little messy.  
  
LUGIA: I snore in my sleep.  
  
MEWTWO: I sing in the shower.  
  
LUGIA & ENTEI: (stare at Mewtwo) REALLY?!?  
  
MEWTWO: (nods) We have to keep these habits under control for two weeks. I think we can handle that.  
  
(Lugia and Entei nod)  
  
ENTEI: So, lets unpack.  
  
(Mewtwo, Lugia, and Entei leave to unpack)  
  
END OF SCENE XI  
***************  
END OF ACT I 


	6. 

Oh, The Crazy Things You Do!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, Celine Dion, or the 'Rubber Ducky' song. Plain and simple.  
P.S.-I kind of make fun of Mewtwo, Lugia, and Entei in this scene, but please don't take it seriously! It's all in good, harmless fun!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ACT II  
  
Act II, Scene I  
  
(Giant bedroom of Cabin 316. Mewtwo, Lugia, and Entei are unpacking their things when Lugia gets an idea...)  
  
LUGIA: (looks up) Hey, guys, I've got an idea.  
  
ENTEI: (turns to Lugia) What is it?  
  
LUGIA: Did you guys bring anything embarrassing or secret?  
  
(Entei turns away while Mewtwo turns to Lugia)  
  
MEWTWO: (shrugs) As long as we're being honest-  
  
LUGIA: -and we don't tell anyone else-  
  
MEWTWO: -it should be fine. What did you bring, Lugia?  
  
LUGIA: (holds up rubber ducky) Bob, my ducky.  
  
MEWTWO: That's it? That's your embarrassing item?  
  
LUGIA: (puts Bob down) Well, what did you bring?  
  
(Mewtwo goes to his backpack and pulls out a roll of paper. He un-rolls it so that it's a picture of...)  
  
LUGIA: (surprised) Celine Dion?  
  
MEWTWO: Yes, Celine Dion. Do you have a problem with it? (turns to Entei) What did you bring?  
  
ENTEI: I...don't want to tell you.  
  
LUGIA: Hey, you know that I have a rubber ducky I like to sing the song with-  
  
MEWTWO: -and you know that I have a hopeless crush on Celine Dion-  
  
LUGIA & MEWTWO: Tell us already!  
  
ENTEI: (quickly holds up teddy bear) Okay! I give! I sleep with a teddy bear named George! HAPPY NOW?!  
  
LUGIA & MEWTWO: (calmly) Yes.  
  
LUGIA: I'm going to hum the 'Rubber Ducky' song while I finish unpacking, okay? (Hums tune to 'Rubber Ducky') Rubber ducky...you're the one...rubber ducky...  
  
MEWTWO: Well, I'm finished unpacking, so if you don't mind...(picks up Celine Dion poster)...I'm going to a separate room to croon passionate words to my love. (exits)  
  
ENTEI: I'm done unpacking, too. (picks up George) Let's go downstairs to take a nap on the couch, George. (exits)  
  
LUGIA: (finishes unpacking) Now what? (picks up Bob) I have an idea, Bob! Let's go play in the shower!  
  
(Lugia exits)  
  
END OF ACT II, SCENE I 


	7. 

Oh, The Crazy Things You Do!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: Okay, we all know I don't own Pokemon, so I won't say it again because I've said it six times already!!! I also don't own 'Good Burger', 'I'm a Dude', or anything opera.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Act II, Scene II  
  
(Living room of Cabin 316. Entei is sitting in front of the big-screen television cuddled next to George. Mewtwo paces at the foot of the stairway with a towel. Lugia is upstairs in the tub with Bob)  
  
MEWTWO: (aggrivated) Hurry, Lugia! I need a bath, too!  
  
LUGIA: (from upstairs) I AM hurrying!  
  
(Entei begins to bop his head up and down to the beat of 'I'm a Dude')  
  
MEWTWO: (stares at Entei) What are you doing?  
  
ENTEI: (looks to Mewtwo) Oh, I'm watching this cool movie called 'Good Burger', and now I can't get this song out of my head.  
  
MEWTWO: I almost hate to ask, but how does it go?  
  
ENTEI: Glad you asked. (begins to bop his head again) I'm a dude! He's a dude! She's a dude! We're all dudes, hey! (stops bopping head) You pretty much go on like that. There are other verses, but I can't remember 'em.  
  
MEWTWO: (rolls eyes) Pardon me, but as soon as Lugia gets out of the shower, I'll have something better to sing.  
  
LUGIA: I thought we were going to keep our habits under control, Mewtwo. It would be fair to me and Entei if you didn't keep your word.  
  
MEWTWO: (growls) I'll try.  
  
LUGIA: In that case...(hops downstairs, clean and in a nightcap) ...the shower's yours.  
  
MEWTWO: Thank you. (walks upstairs)  
  
LUGIA: (looks at Entei and the television) What are you watching?  
  
ENTEI: 'Good Burger'.  
  
LUGIA: Is that the movie with the 'I'm a Dude' song?  
  
ENTEI: Yeah, wanna sing?  
  
LUGIA: Sure!  
  
(Lugia and Entei sing the chorus twice, but Mewtwo starts to sing opera from the upstairs bathroom. Lugia and Entei look at each other and run upstairs)  
  
MEWTWO: AH! What are you two doing?!  
  
ENTEI: We heard you from downstairs. Are you okay?  
  
MEWTWO: Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?  
  
LUGIA: Because you were screaming in agony.  
  
MEWTWO: (sighs frustrated) That was my opera singing.  
  
LUGIA & ENTEI: OPERA?!?  
  
MEWTWO: Yes, opera. Now get out of the bathroom now!  
  
LUGIA: (yawns) I gotta get to bed, anyhow.  
  
ENTEI: I'm going downstairs to watch the rest of my movie. Night, Lugia.  
  
LUGIA: Sweet dreams, Entei. (exits to bedroom)  
  
(Entei goes downstairs to find his area a mess)  
  
ENTEI: (worried) George? Where are you, George? (jumps onto a heap of miscelanious stuff)  
  
(Lugia snores loudly)  
  
END OF ACT II, SCENE II 


	8. A Sticky Situation

Act II, Scene III and IV  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
SCENE III  
  
(BIG bedroom in Cabin 316. Mewtwo, Lugia, and Entei are sleeping.)  
  
LUGIA: (snores REALLY loudly)  
  
ENTEI: (waking up and yawning) Good morning, Snoring Beauty.  
  
LUGIA: (waking up and yawning) Morning, Dog Breath.  
  
(both see Mewtwo tossing and turning in bed, and mumbling something about female fans in bikinis...)  
  
ENTEI: (wide-eyed in shock) It's obvious he read this month's 'Pokemon Today'.  
  
LUGIA: (looming over Mewtwo's bed) Rise and shine, Prince Alarming!  
  
MEWTWO: (waking up very angry) I was in the middle of a good dream!  
  
ENTEI: You should praise Lugia. He stopped you from going too far.  
  
LUGIA: Besides, guess what I'm making for breakfast.  
  
MEWTWO: What?  
  
LUGIA: WAFFLES!!  
  
MEWTWO: Sounds like a good idea to me.  
  
ENTEI: Yeah, I'm starving!  
  
LUGIA: Warm up the waffle-pan, 'cause Chef Lugia's in town!  
  
(they get out of their beds and hurry downstairs)  
  
END OF SCENE III  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
SCENE IV  
  
(BIG kitchen in Cabin 316. Mewtwo, Lugia, and Entei rush in to see some items on the counter)  
  
LUGIA: (brushing wing towards items) Got all the stuff needed. Now all I need to know is what kind of waffles you like.  
  
ENTEI: (licks lips) Chocolate chip!  
  
MEWTWO: Strawberry will be fine.  
  
LUGIA: Okay, two Chocolate Chips and a Strawberry, coming right up! (turns to counter, sets timer, and begins to make waffles) You guys can look for some toppings if you want.  
  
MEWTWO: (grabs bowl of strawberries and bottle of strawberry syrup) You can't have a good strawberry waffle without these.  
  
ENTEI: (grabs bottle of whipped cream and bottle of chocolate syrup) Every good chocolate chip waffle has whipped cream and chocolate syrup.  
  
(five minutes later, the timer rings)  
  
LUGIA: They're done!  
  
(Lugia runs over to the waffle-pans and gets out the waffles while Mewtwo and Entei get their plates ready)  
  
LUGIA: Here's mine...(sets Chocolate chip waffle on his plate)...and here's Mewtwo's...(sets Strawberry waffle on Mewtwo's plate)...and here's Entei's (sets waffle down on Entei's plate). Let's eat!  
  
ENTEI: (watching Mewtwo pour on the strawberry syrup) Can I have that when you're done? I want to add something new to my waffle.  
  
MEWTWO: (finishes using strawberry syrup) Sure. (gives strawberry syrup to Entei) Here, take it.  
  
ENTEI: (takes strawberry syrup) Thanks, bud.  
  
(Entei squeezes the bottle, but noting comes out. He tries again, but still nothing. Then, he squeezes really hard and the bottle explodes! The kitchen and the Legendary Pokemon are covered in strawberry syrup)  
  
MEWTWO: (very ANGRY) My coat! Entei, you know all too well that I washed my coat last night, and now look at it! I'm covered in strawberry syrup!  
  
ENTEI: Well, what isn't?  
  
(the Legendary Pokemon look around the room)  
  
MEWTWO: Good point.  
  
LUGIA: Don't worry about it; the maid will clean it up.  
  
MEWTWO: Well, I WAS going to try some skiing, but it looks like now I have to spend another hour in the shower, thanks to ENTEI.  
  
LUGIA: Why are you complaining? You love the shower so much, it makes you want to scream.  
  
MEWTWO: I was SINGING Opera.  
  
ENTEI: Actually, Mewtwo, I think you'd make a good tennor.  
  
MEWTWO: (surprised) Really?  
  
ENTEI: Yeah...(stiffles a laugh)...Ten, or twenty miles away! (laughs hysterically)  
  
LUGIA: (laughs with Entei, then stops) I'm off to the mountains. I'm just gonna grab my snowboard-  
  
MEWTWO: Wait...YOU have a snowboard?  
  
LUGIA: Yeah. (pulls out snowboard from room) Is that a problem?  
  
MEWTWO: (shakes head) Um...no, I guess not.  
  
ENTEI: I'm just gonna lie around here for a while, they skip over to the lodge when the maid comes, 'kay?  
  
(Mewtwo walks upstairs to the bathroom, Lugia walks...er, waddles...outside to go the snowboarding slopes, and Entei plants himself on the couch in the very messy living room)  
  
END SCENE IV 


End file.
